We Want it
by Klauz
Summary: YAOI Hao-Yoh "Nosotros lo queremos" Hao reaparece en la vida de Yoh y en la de los demas. Por diversión pasamos varios límites, pero nunca mires el desastre que dejas atrás.


Todo esto empezó en el cálido verano.

Aún ahora me pregunto si todo esto fue planeado por él.

----------.------------ Introducción

Me llamo Yoh Asakura y hace 3 años que el torneo de shamanes ha quedado inconcluso y a la expectativa de todos, por lo que Anna y yo hemos comenzado con el proyecto de las Aguas Termales Funbari Oka. La verdad, ya no tenemos dinero por lo que mi compromiso con Anna ha pasado a segundo plano.

-¡Yoh!

- Ya voy Anita…

-Checa el correo, acaba de llegar.

Anna es la misma de hace tres años, solo que se ha vuelto una joven más atractiva. Ya lo hicimos en una ocasión y no ha vuelto a ocurrir. Sinceramente, lo hemos tratado varias veces y he llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez tenga disfunción eréctil o algo por el estilo.

-¡Anita, hay una carta del banco, otras de basura y una de Hao!

¿Qué dije?, releí la carta y vi el nombre de mi hermano plasmado ahí junto con su dirección y la mía a un lado.

-¿De quién dijiste?

-De Hao, Anita

Llegó a mi lado y al igual que yo releyó la carta. Nos miramos atónitos. ¿Qué ha sido de Hao? Yo creía que estaba muerto.

Ryu, Fausto, Anna y yo nos reunimos en la sala de estar para abrir la carta, esto era de locos.

-Es una invitación

Declaró fríamente Anna sin quitarle la vista a la carta.

-¿Hao nos esta invitando?

-Este es un hecho extraño, ¿no les parece?

Ryu y Fausto comenzaron a hacer comentarios, mientras que yo me limitaba a pensar a que si era una invitación a una pelea, había que ponerse en contacto con Len, Chocolov, Horo-Horo y Lyzerg para pensar en como llegarle de sorpresa.

-Es una fiesta, al parecer, en una de sus mansiones.

-¿¡Qué!?

Yo me quedé impresionado, ¿una fiesta?, ¿desde cuándo Hao se había vuelto millonario?, ¿Cuándo le comenzó a interesar el dinero?

-¿Para cuándo es? –Fausto intentó calmar mi sorpresa.

-Mañana mismo

Estaba apunto de volver a soltar el mismo grito, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fui a ver de quien se trataba y para mi sorpresa era el pequeño acompañante de él. Opacho.

-Veo que han recibido nuestro mensaje

El pequeño pasó a la casa con un leve paso, dirigiéndose a donde todos estaban. Es gracioso verlo caminar.

-¿Qué han decidido?

El silencio se apoderó del momento. Yo sí quiero ir. La verdad, me muero de ganas de ver como ha estado y si ya cambió su polvoriento poncho por algo menos exhibicionista.

-No tenemos todo el tiempo, decidan

-Lo siento, no tenemos ropa que ponernos ni regalo que llevar.

-No se preocupe, señorita Anna, usted sabe que no es su cumpleaños y por el asunto de su vestimenta, el señor Hao les ha dado un regalo especial a cada uno si aceptan ir.

-¡Entonces vámonos!

Solté con una graciosa risa para evitar la mirada fulminante de Anna. Es un escape que quiero tener el lujo de darme. Ya nos falta algo de diversión y Anna lo sabe.

-Ya esta dicho don Yoh, vámonos a la fiesta de Hao en cuanto antes.

Asintió Anna y por consiguiente Fausto. El pequeño Opacho nos sonrió.

Lo demás fue un acontecimiento muy rápido. Creo que fue una de las técnicas de Opacho o algo así lo que nos llevo a una habitación lujosa con 4 puertas en medio de una mansión de algún lugar.

-¡Guau!

Ryu y yo, nos quedamos maravillados por la riqueza que mi hermano tiene en su poder.

-Señor Yoh, mi señor Hao esta muy complacido con su llegada. Espera verlo con ansia.

Sonrió y desapareció.

-Vaya, espero que el simpático de Hao me haya comprado un vestido decente.

Dentro de cada puerta había una habitación, sacando cuentas, 1 para cada quien. Hao sabe mi compromiso con Anna y aun así nos pone en habitaciones separadas. Observé como cada quien entraba en una puerta, así que hice lo propio.

En la cama, muy mullida por cierto, estaba un traje negro y una camiseta blanca de mangas largas. Me lo probé y me sentaba muy bien. Se me ven nalgas.

Ya estaba atardeciendo. Encontré un baño, una repisa con perfumes y un armario con varios cambios. También un I-pod negro en el buró con un pequeño mensaje de mi hermano

"Te sigue gustando la música, ¿no? Tómalo como un regalo"

No pude evitar soltar una risita. Instantáneamente recuerdo su característica sonrisa burlona. Algo dentro de mí tiembla silenciosamente, unas mariposas. Es extraño reconocer las ganas que tengo de verlo después de 3 años.

…Deseo verlo.


End file.
